


Evermore

by farmgirl



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: America, Characters besides main pairing mostly not canon, Drama & Romance, Edwardian Period, F/M, Headcanon, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, OCs - Freeform, Post Game, Willowson - Freeform, author is history buff, barely mentioned Maxwell, fast burn, forgive me my sins, headcanon for Wilson's family background, loads of headcanon, loose historical accuracy at times, minor roles Wendy, so progressive era but have fun using that one and getting people to know what you're talking about, some historical gender roles, sometimes historical accuracy dies because author wants something, sorry to history buffs, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl/pseuds/farmgirl
Summary: Wilson and Willow have found a way out of the Constant and back home.  This should be their happy ending.  But first they have to find each other.  Meanwhile, the Shadows are not as far as they should be, and our couple is about to discover that Shadow Magic may be more involved with their lives than they ever imagined or desired.Individual Chapters will be tagged for stuff and I may add warnings later, see beginning chapter note for more.





	1. Prologue-Dark on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired/written to Dark on Me by Starset. Listening is unnecessary but if you like go for it.

Prologue

“You’re wrong!” 

The voice rings out across the firepit area. The voice’s owner stands over an older man her anger clear in her clenched fists. The man, dapper despite his current appearance(he looked as if he’d been in a scuffle at some point though it also looked like he might have been rolling in dirt), smirked at her. “Your desires won’t change the facts, Firestarter. When the throne claims someone it destroys who they are. By the time its done nothing remains but a dim echo of what they once were. You can’t save him, it’s too late. The man you knew is gone by now.”

“I refuse to give up!” 

The older women with a book on her lap spoke up. “Denying the truth will not help us, especially in this place. Let it be Willow. We must prepare in case a change in ruler causes this hellscape to shift as well.” The others nodded. 

The woman called Willow stomped off to stare into the darkness, pulling out a small lighter as she did. She flicked the lighter on and stared into its tiny flame. Willow thought of Wilson, trapped now on the Nightmare Throne, doomed to become the new puppetmaster of the Shadows. The others had no idea. They don't know how guilt had eaten at Wilson everyday for agreeing to help Maxwell. She remembered when they had sat around one night listening to how some of the other survivors had ended up in the Constant. There seemed to be a theme of Maxwell luring them in one by one in different ways. The scientist had wandered off after a bit. As it was a full moon night, no one noticed or seemed to care. Except for one woman with pale grey eyes. 

Wilson was staring out at the nearby woods when she wandered up. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Miss Willow just...thinking.”

She snorted. “Thinking is all you ever do. What’s on your mind? Besides the fact that forest would be far lovelier on fire?” She peeked at his face but for once he didn’t smile or sigh, or even react at all. Most of the time her love of fire amused and intrigued him greatly. She settled down and waited silently. Her lighter came out and she studied the small flame, flicking it on and off. It took a few minutes before a sudden outburst broke from the scientist. 

“It’s all my fault! Everything! If I had never listened to Maxwell none of us would be in this mess!” She nearly dropped the lighter is surprise.

“Wow, I didn’t know your ego was that big Mr. Gentleman scientist.” 

“You don’t understand,” Wilson insisted. “I built it. I built the portal that allowed him into the real world!”

She frowned. “What are you going on about?” 

Wilson explained how he had been desperate for success in his scientific endeavors when Maxwell had made his offer through an old radio. He told her how he had built the machine Maxwell had wanted in return. He yanked off his gloves, for the first time in the almost full year they had known each other, and shoved his hand at her. “I was blinded enough to put my own blood into it!” 

Willow reached out and gently ran her thumb over the scar on his palm. “So you're human, congratulations.” she said dryly.

“What? No! Don’t you see if I hadn’t built it he would never have gained the power to escape.” The firestarter rolled her eyes.

“He would have found another way I bet. You’re not the sole reasons for this mess Wilson. He’s slime, Maxwell wanted us all for playthings. All of us came because we wanted to.” Wilson frowned at the scar on his palm seemingly unconvinced. Willow sighed. _‘I swear for a genius he’s an idiot sometimes.’_ And he was brilliant, if she’d learned anything in the time she and Wilson had been here she’d learned he was the genius he boasted he was. 

She considered for a moment then held her lighter out, flame lit. A butterfly stirred and headed towards it. Wilson stiffened next to her. “Humans.” she said. “We’re innately curious. It’s such a part of us I don’t think we would be human without curiosity.” The butterfly fluttered too close and instantly died on the flame. She neatly caught the wings. “You know…” She was speaking softly now. “I was supposed to be seeing a show the day I came here. I was bored so I slipped out and found this weird magic show partially set up in the auditorium next door.” There was slight shifting next to her and she knew she had him interested now. Like the butterfly and flame, he couldn’t resist. “There was this weird black mirror on stage. Normally I wouldn’t have gone that close to it...but it smelled like smoke. I thought I could hear the sound of flames, so I followed it. And was sucked in.” She turned to stare straight into wide dark brown eyes. “We’re ALL curious Wilson. You didn’t commit some horrible sin because you wanted to know, because you were curious. She flicked the lighter off. “We would have all gotten here one way or the other. Don’t let him get into your head like that." 

A hint of a smile crossed his face. “Or you’ll put one of those floral garlands on my head?” 

She smirked “No I’ll force feed you mushrooms.” Wilson cringed, he didn’t mind mushrooms in a dish but by themselves they were disgusting as far as he was concerned. 

He stood and offered her his arm. “May I escort you back to you beloved fire my lady?” She smiled and accepted, commenting as she did,

“You just want to save the forest from me.” 

“I apologize if I don’t want ALL the trees burned down. You’ll have to stick to the pre-planted groves.” They had wandered back bickering over the value of wood versus charcoal for building bigger fires.

WIllow broke out of her reminiscing to realize she had wandered off. It was still dusk, but night was coming quickly. She found herself face to face with the same portal that had taken WIlson off a week ago before anyone was up. Blasted guilt complex. She was certain the only reason for Wilson’s decision was another attack of conscious in the middle of the night. 

Too bad it wasn’t winter. They doubled up in the tents during winter for warmth. She tending to double up with Wilson(originally because the man struggled to let his social standards relax enough to make him any good at the concept of sleeping together as vital for survival and warmth. And she could match him for stubbornness which meant they slept in the same tent whether he liked it or not.) They tended to sleep back to front due to space. Though she suspected he would die before admitting it and she had no intention of doing so, Wilson was a cuddler. He was hopelessly clingy when asleep, so between that and the beard was rather warm and toasty even on the coldest nights. It also made it rather obvious if one of them left in the middle of the night. If she’d been aware he was going to pull this kind of nonsense she would have been able to stop him.

Willow heard a branch crack behind her and turned to see a small girl with blond pigtails push her way through a pair of berry bushes. “Wendy?” Wendy looked at the portal then back at WIllow.

“I had come to tell you night was approaching, but I see it would be wiser to ask you to please convey my greetings to our lost friend.” 

Willow blinked. “What?” Wendy nodded at her and headed back to the fire pit. WIllow stared after her for a moment, trying to understand what she meant. She regarded the portal again before a fire seemed to light inside her. The firestarter pocketed her lighter, took a deep breath, and walked in head held high.

The world was dark, but it seemed almost alive, as if it twisted around her trying to tear her apart. Images and sounds seemed to swirl through it. 

A boy freshly graduated from prep school. Only thirteen but eager to head off to University and learn more than ever. A woman was smiling at him. Her hair was a lighter brown than his and her eyes were blue, but something in her face suggested they were related. A gathering of friends and family was around them. A man walked up to them both. This time there was no doubting the relationship, this man had to be his father, they looked exactly alike. The woman suddenly gripped the boy’s shoulder. The man smiled, almost sneered as he spoke. “Well sir you’re out of school now so I see no point in keeping this charade going. I’ll be leaving now, I’m sure you can find me if you ever want to. I will pursue my life as I please from this point on.” He turned and headed out. The boy called after him as the woman held him back. A lady with a questionable taste in dress and quantity of make-up joined him by the door. They vanished into the dark along with the scene.

A young man, a few years older now. He was walking down a hallway when someone tripped him. His books were scattered and mocking laughter rang out. Mixing chemicals at a table while someone snuck up behind him and poured something in his pocket that made him pass out. He seemed to be trying to perfect something, writing frantically in a journal next to him. Someone threw a vial at him then laughed as he tried to catch it. He was glaring at some measurement before checking his equipment. He seemed horrified as he inspected a bottle. “Who filled the benzene with water?!” He was in a large room with other students milling around. Someone ran past him, shoving a bag into his hands as they went. An angry professor appeared, glaring at him and the bag. The vision faded away to a loud accusation.

A man, mustachioed, grey haired, dignified stood before him. Wilson was sitting in a parlor and seemed uncomfortable. The man smiled smoothly as he spoke. “Think of the possibilities Mr. Higgsbury! The research we do could revolutionize medicine or change labour conditions. The applications are endless.”

“I understand your point Professor Ewell, I’m just not comfortable with your methods.” The older man laughed. 

“Oh come now sir, you did not acquire your degree without learning that scientific research requires some...stretching of what is and is not acceptable. No omelette without those eggs breaking hmm? Also,” and the man's eyes suddenly sparked with something unpleasant, “such research gains fame, renown, and the ever necessary cash to make a living. Don’t you want your name heard in the best of circles?”

“I have enough social renown thank you. As for the scientific community, I prefer to be known for things I would not be ashamed to recall or recount late in life.” 

“Ah well.” The professor handed Wilson his card. “If you change your mind about living in obscurity unknown and unsung, do let me know Mr. Higgsbury. I was young and naive once. I’m sure you’ll come to understand in time.” The man turned and left. The image seemed to follow him out the doorway into darkness.

A woman was sitting in the same parlor sitting on a low sofa. She had soft brown curls and lovely brown eyes. She was slim and tall with attractive curves. Indeed, she looked every inch the perfect beauty. She was pouting as she spoke to Wilson. “Oh Wilson, how could you? It was such a lovely position too.”

“Flosse I told you what they want me to do is wrong!” He was pacing agitatedly back and forth. “Accepting would go against everything I decided I would and would not do back in university.”

“But dearest,” she cooed in a sickening sweet voice, “shouldn't you reconsider now? Things have changed. We will have our position to think of when we are married. You can’t just fiddle with all those nasty smelling concoctions all day. People will think you’re a layabout!” 

“I don’t fiddle I do research, I’ve told you. I am-”

“Yes yes a gentleman scientist, but really Wilson that’s not an excuse to be so shiftless. Think of what the neighbors will say.” She sighed, standing. “I’m sorry, but I simply don’t feel as if I can support your decision in this. I consider our engagement at an end.” She patted the stunned scientist on the shoulder. “Perhaps it’s for the best, you need someone less...socially adept for such a position. I fear I would be a waste as your wife and a burden on your ‘research’. I’m sure you can understand dearest. Fear not, I won’t make a fuss.” She gave a little wave as she went out the door, leaving Wilson staring after her, his heartbreak clear on his face. The darkness shifted.

Something changed, something was now reaching out, pulling at Willow. The images she had seen burned in her mind, but now they seemed to be flowing way and it felt as if the flow was engulfing her, tugging at parts of her she couldn’t identify. The visions changed, seemed to move faster than ever.

A young girl was standing in a hallway with several other children, excitement filling the group at the prospective hope they were being offered. A man grey haired, dignified, sporting a neat mustache stood before them smiling benevolently and speaking warmly.

“If you agree to participate in this little experiment, I assure you not only will you be more desirable to prospective parents, but I will personally use my influence to bring your existence to the attention of many childless couples I come into contact with. You see Children I work in rather, illustrious circles and many of them sadly can’t have children of their own or prefer to avoid the difficulty of such a thing. When our experiment concludes there will be a line out the door and round the block of prospective parents eager to adopt every one of you!”

The children cheered and the little girl felt hope grow within her. It sounded so nice, and all they had to do was agree to work hard for a project that make them more acceptable to the only people who could afford to adopt orphans. She eagerly agreed to do anything for a family of her own as the image and sounds of cheering children faded.

The next vision seemed faster than before, overwhelming almost in speed. Fire was everywhere. The girl was shoved into the flames over and over. It burned, it hurt, the pain was everywhere. The girl fought but was thrown in at times by those bigger and stronger. The needles hurt, the stuff they administered made her ice cold and blazing hot. Sometimes she was sick everywhere. And then one day she stood in front of the flames, just like every other day. She no longer fought, she simply held out her hands and waited for the agony to flare up and burns to be large enough to confirm she had failed again. But the fire didn’t burn, didn’t hurt. It warmed her like a fuzzy blanket, it embraced her as if it was the best friend she’d ever had. She slowly moved to stand in the flames and the closed her eyes as joy filled her and darkness rose to meet her.

She was fleeing something horrible, she didn’t know what but it frightened her. She was caught out of bed and thrown in the dark storage closet. Terror gripped her, the girl could hear whatever it was coming for her. She frantically ravaged the shelves in the dark. Her hands found something, it clicked on. Startled by the sudden blinding light, she dropped it. A lighter she noted as it fell into a pile of old rags. Oily rags. The fire rose and surrounded her. She could feel it, could sense the others fleeing in terror, could sense the room with all the notes, all the records of those little experiments that were supposed to give them hope. She felt them burn to ashes and smiled in triumph…

The lighter! It was still in her hands and she wasn’t ten years old anymore. This was NOT the orphanage she grew up in, this was the Throne Room. And this had to be what the shadows did to their victims to destroy them. WIllow flicked the little lighter and it lit a small area. 

“Miss Willow?” A voice was calling her name and Wilson stepped into the tiny circle of safety. He stared at her wide eyed. “What are you doing here? 

“I’m here for you, you insufferable idiot!” The firestarter snapped at him. “Come on, we should get out of here while we can.” She held out her hand but he pulled back standing as far from her as the lighter would allow. 

“I can’t, this is what I deserved, you should get out of here before they start affecting you again.” 

“Not this rubbish again! Wilson if everything I’ve seen is real then you deserve to be free. You’re a good person. You don’t want to hurt people. You turned down jobs that would have made you rich and famous, you’ve had people who should support you turn their back on you. And you’re still here, trying to sacrifice yourself in some stupid move to rectify a mistake that anyone could have made!” The scientist shifted uneasily, his expression unconvinced and still guilty. Willow sighed. “Look, I’ve spent years in places no one should ever have to live. You...know that. You know I was stuck in a sanitarium before I came here. I know more about so called ‘science’ and those who misuse it than anyone. And I promise, having known you now for what, a year and a half or however long we’ve been in this mad place: You’re. Not. Them. 

He smiled weakly. “I’m glad the differences are so clear to you. But still,” his resolve was clearly building again. “If I become king I may be able to find a way out of this horrid place.” 

“You don’t know that.” She shot back. “And besides, one of us is not better or worse. We’re all important and you know if we lose one pair of hands it’s just as bad as hounds or deerclops or whatever this stinking place throws at us. We’re all valuable here.” She held out her hand to him again. "We'll find our way out of this place Wilson, I swear. But we’ll find it together.” Wilson slowly reached out and took the offered hand. He managed a weak smile.

“How is it that you are always saving me?” 

“Because you might be smarter, but I’m more clever than you’ll ever be bookworm.” He gave a weak laugh and hand in hand they fled the throne room. The portal seemed to be closing, but they dived through it and into oblivion once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy has it been a LONG time since I posted anything on the internet. Or wrote it down for that matter! That's what happens when you fall in love with a pairing and go, "Hey, I wonder if I'm the only one who feels this way?" only to discover you've fallen for a rarepair and Yes, there is a fandom, but sadly, it's small and needs all the help it can get! 
> 
> So here I am posting my first DS story which is going to end up a drama and romance. This story will focus mostly on Wilson and Willow. It will be fast burn to the confession, but I swear there will be way more after that. I wanted to do a story where they were already a couple(or quick to get past, "Do you know how I feel about you?")and then had to deal with adventures as they tried to find their way forward together.
> 
> The premise for this was HEAVILY inspired by Begin Again of FFnet. Find it here-> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11401545/1/ I wanted to do a post game story as well, just not in the modern period(those of you who can do that, more power to ya) Give this story some love please, it deserves it!!!
> 
> This is set in the Edwardian Period or Progressive Period as it was called in America which is about from 1900-1910, give or take a little(usually ends with WWI or end of WWI in America since we weren't really in that one) This story actually takes place in 1905, so expect some historical gender roles or prudish beliefs because that's what would happen. WHY this time? Because 9/10s of this story was written with bits of lore I had picked up here and there without reading the wiki as much as I could of/should of. Thus I wrote the Throne different from the way it's supposed to work in game(I think)because I'd only heard a little and played several 1 stage Adventure modes where I died a lot. Forgive my old headcanons that prevail throughout this. I knew the game was sometime after the Victorian Era but assumed Early 1900s because Willow's shirt looks like some of the blouses from that time period. And Wilson is chilling around his own house in his backstory video in a DRESS SHIRT AND VEST. This is definitely an earlier time period. Then I read the wiki and headdesked loudly at 1926. Doh.
> 
> TAGGING: This story will mostly not involve a bunch of dirty stuff but sex will come up as a point eventually, along with physical intimacy. This story was designed to be more mellow though, so I promise no explicit sex scenes for the most part. I WILL tag at the start of a chapter if squicky stuff comes up. I have a good friend who's asexual and I don't want to chase off anyone who's uncomfortable with sex or sex repulsed. Expect some heavy making out late in the story and some other stuff. I'll leave cuts so you guys can skip. This is first and foremost a romance story, and sex isn't needed. But I'm not going to pretend people just didn't have sex before marriage in the old days. That's rubbish. More on that later. 
> 
> FINAL THOUGHTS:Comments are welcome, feel free to discuss/ask about headcanons at anytime or history or just why did you do X? I should mention I've played almost 200 hours in DS with Wilson or Willow mostly. Second most loved character is Wendy then WX-78. I don't have the expansions yet, or DST. So if I leave stuff out from those, sorry. This story mostly takes place post game so it shouldn't matter too much.


	2. My World is Half Asleep

Wilson was sitting in front of a secretary staring at a written list. A table next to him was covered in piles of papers and files. He dug around, upsetting a stack of books.

“You know you’re cleaning that right? I won’t have Katie wasting her time picking up after that disaster you call research notes. Especially after you complained for years about the maids losing them.”

The speaker stood in the doorway frowning. Her hair had once been chestnut brown but was now streaked with gray. Her eyes, a light blue, were currently fixed on the scientist in exasperation.

“I’m aware Mother. I prefer to keep track of these things myself regardless. Did you need something?”

Sarah Higgsbury frowned at her son. “The tea today? The tea we should be attending in an hour and a half.” She looked pointedly at the clock behind him. 

“Ah! That tea. Err, not tonight…?” 

His mother groaned. “Wilson you accepted the-” 

“With all due respect Mother,  you  accepted for me. I’m sorry, I’m in the middle of something rather important at the moment and can’t spare the time.”

“You’ve been working nonstop since you came home two weeks ago! After three months of complete silence you show up and then you immediately hole yourself up in this library and refuse to go anywhere!” She was worked up now and began to lecture in earnest. Wilson buried his face in his hands, all too familiar with this particular mood.

“You can’t just disappear for six months, spend half of that time not even writing your mother to let her know you’re alive and well, and then come waltzing home and expect to continue being a hermit! I’m aware you loathe society. I don’t expect you to attend every tea, musical, dinner, and dance ball of the season. But you must get out of this house more! For your own well-being or if you care so little about that, for  mine .” 

Wilson ran his hands down his face. His mother had a point of course. The Constant had been kind enough to not take as much time as it could have from him. Returning after what he would swear was at least a year and a half(by various calculations) to find only three months had gone by had been both a blessing and a curse. He had made his way back to his family home in Boston as swiftly as possible, to discover his mother was deeply disturbed by her only child’s extended silence. 

Since then he’d been searching everywhere for a sign of Willow or the others. On the darkest days, when leads seemed to all run cold, he feared he’d been the only one to escape. At other times he was filled with determination to find the woman who had come so far to save him from himself no matter what the cost. None of this made him patient with the quagmire of upper society in Boston. Still, maybe Mother had a point. Taking a few small breaks might help him work better and would certainly make her happy…

“Tell me when the next social affair is and I vow to be there. His mother crossed her arms.” 

“The next three.”

“Three?!” 

Sarah stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “You owe me more than one Wilson, you know very well you do.”

Wilson groaned internally. “Very well Mother, the next three. Just write it down please.” He turned back to the secretary.

Sarah sighed. “I’ll write it down and remind you each morning and evening.” She eyed the mess distastefully. “Goodness knows you won’t find it if I set it down in that nest of papers you insist on keeping around.” She started to turn, but paused and stepped across to lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Try to at least sleep tonight dear. I’m worried you’ll make yourself ill at this rate.” She left, closing the door behind her. 

Wilson smiled weakly, wondering what she would say if she knew how long it had been since he had slept through the night without fear of hounds or spiders attacking. If she knew that even now he kept a candle burning all night or the fire higher than usual, unable to bear the darkness after so long of living in terror of it. How he had foolishly nearly sacrificed himself and never returned at all. 

_ Enough, I have work to do. If I’m going to be losing valuable time being social for Mother’s sake I must work all the harder now. Where did I leave that map…? _

He rooted around in drawers, accidentally pulling one too far out. It fell with a bang. “WILSON PERCIVAL HIGGSBURY, You’d best not damage that secretary!” He groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile across town a man with neatly combed blonde hair sat before a fire. He sipped from a glass of brandy as he started into the flames, seemingly waiting for something. From somewhere else in the house a door slammed and the sounds of a scuffle emerged. A woman seemed to be loudly threatening someone. The man smirked and sat straighter in seeming anticipation. The door banged open and an unhappy man dragged an angry struggling young woman. 

“Well well, what have we here?” the blond man asked snidely. 

“Who the devil are you and what do you want with me?” Snapped Willow. 

“My name is Elliot Euwell II Miss Glenn.” 

“You’re Dr. Euwell’s son?” 

“Indeed, so glad you remember him!”

“I remember what he did to me, what he did to plenty of other innocent children as well, the monster.”

“Oh yes, the experiments performed on orphans that no one else cares about anyways! The research that would have been the crowning moment of his career.”

Elliot ceased his cheerful facade and glared at her.

“The research  you  destroyed. All his notes burned in that blasted fire 14 years ago. Do you have any idea how much money and prestige you cost him and by extension  me ?”

“I’m glad.” Willow held her head high and glared at the blonde man defiantly. “I’m glad I burned everything he gained by torturing and murdering those who couldn't defend themselves. You may think no one cares about orphans but they were still people and-”

“Spare me I didn’t bring you here to hear a sermon on the plight of the downtrodden. I brought you here because I have the need of a young  female  escort for various social functions that are well attended by the upper crust. You fit the bill best as you will have no interest in me, a feeling I can assure you is mutual.”

“Why on earth would I ever help you?!” She demanded

He smiled coldly. “Because I, my dear, know what you are. I know your bizarre talents. You may have escaped the sanitarium, goodness knows how, but if someone were to...leak your talents to certain people, you’d find yourself in a new cage with new gawkers. A life as a sideshow freak. Sound inviting?”

She was silent

“I didn’t think so. So how about it? You play the poor little ward and get me into parties with lovely rich single girls and after I’m safely engaged you’re free to go! I’ll even send you off with a little nest egg, depending on the bride.” 

Willow felt disgust rising. There was no mistaking how sleazy he was. Apparently the resemblance to his father was more than skin deep. But what else could she do? She didn’t have a clue how the portal dumped her outside the sanitarium, but she wasn’t complaining about that. Finding anyone else had proved impossible when she was just trying to survive. If this man was anything like his father, which was clearly the case, he would sell her off to a traveling show for a hefty sum. Or send her back out of spite. She still wasn’t sure how he’d found her in the first place, but beggars can't be choosers. 

“I accept.”

“Excellent, the maid will show you to your room and we’ll see about getting you kitted out.” 

As she was lead out and he paid the other man off, Elliot congratulated himself. A perfect solution on all sides. He was sure to get more invitations now. The only thing left was to find a bride with a fat dowry that didn’t look like a horse's rear end…

* * *

It was at a garden tea party the very next day that Wilson got his first encouragement in a long time. He was seated at a table with what seemed to be an entire flock of middle-aged women who thrived on gossiping about who is marrying who, or having children, or courting, or goodness knew what inanely boring event of some person(or persons) he truly did not care a wit for. The last members of the party joined them, and Wilson was surprised and delighted to hear a very familiar voice for the first time since he had escaped. 

“Hello Mr. Higgsbury. I see you are intact after our escape from our inevitable fate.” 

“Wendy!” 

And there indeed sat the young girl with the blonde curls and small bows. She was dressed in a different outfit than he remembered, but looked quite well. 

“How are you and Abigail doing?” A rare small smile flickered for a second across the small girls face. 

“We are well, sir, thank you for asking.” 

The older woman next to Wendy frowned. The girl gave her a side glance and seemed to withdraw. 

“I mean to say how are, it’s lovely to see you.” 

The tea proceeded and Wilson found it difficult to get another useful word from Wendy until they were leaving. While the older woman, whom Wilson had learned was her aunt, was preoccupied, he spoke to Wendy again. 

“Are you two alright?” 

“We’re OK, Auntie doesn’t like me speaking of Abigail, she feels it is improper as she thinks she’s passed.” 

Wilson cringed internally. Wendy and Abigail had been twins and even if one didn’t believe in ghosts(he still struggled with such things himself) it seemed cruel to discourage anything that gave a child comfort. Still, there was little that could be done if her aunt was all the family Wendy had. Although he thought he had heard something at the table about another relative, maybe an uncle? He hoped they would show up soon and be more understanding of Wendy’s situation. The girl spoke again, softer now.

“You should be careful Mr. Wilson, not everyone seems to like the fact that we escaped. I’ve only seen them once or twice but I think the watchers are still around.”

Wilson stilled. He had never dreamed they would enter this world, but then they had to in order to gain access to victims, didn’t they? Unfortunately, any more questions were cut off by Wendy’s aunt coming to collect her niece.

Still, if Wendy was free, that meant the others must be as well. Which meant Willow was out there  somewhere . He waved to Wendy as she and her aunt left, feeling resolve building. However long it took, however difficult, he  would  find her. He would never give up until he succeeded.

* * *

Willow was in the process of doing something the maid called a dry shampoo. She’d never heard of it(not surprising considering where she had been for the past decade at least)but it definitely beat bathing. Honestly anything beat bathing in nasty water as far as Willow was concerned. As she finished and let the maid start the process of combing and dressing her hair Willow felt her mind wandering again to where everyone else was. She let her thoughts wander for a bit. Just for now, she reminded herself. She was only going to allow herself to think this way once a day. That was all..._ How is it that you are always saving me? _

_ No Willow. We’re not thinking of him. We’re not thinking about him at all. _ It would just make her miserable. Goodness knew here in the real world he was from a totally different level in society. Assuming he was back here… _ No we are not going to think that way. If I’m here Wilson is here somewhere! _

So much for not thinking about him. Willow picked up the nail file and got to work on her nails. If she was going to be wasting her time with those kinds of thoughts she might as well be semi-productive. _ Must not disappoint my dear guardian. _ Her lips twisted into a grimace at the thought. 

The night’s party was even more boring than usual. The husband and wife who were hosting made ridiculous noises over her unfortunate status. How sad. So lucky to have such a nice cousin who was so willing to take her in. Ugh. Willow would rather fight a Spider Queen than deal with these kinds of people. Eventually the formalities were over, Elliot was in and free to pursue the ‘goods’ of the evening while she found a corner to hide in. Honestly she wished she could just leave, but Elliot had the carriage and would not be amused if she did. 

_ At least I understand Wilson's intense dislike of fancy dress parties now. _ Willow groaned softly. She needed a distraction or she was going to start mopping all night over someone she was not even supposed to think about in the first place! 

As if in answer to her pleas, a voice made its way out of the crowd. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Euwell. I’m Miss Fitzwater.” Willow stiffened and slipped closer while Elliot was saying so many flattering nothings to the woman. No mistaking it. That was the lovely woman with the nasty personality from her best friend’s memory. She was stunningly beautiful, if in a terribly conventional way, but she seemed as empty headed as she appeared in the vision of the past. She was currently simpering over the fact that Elliot was so kind to his poor unfortunate cousin. Elliot was shamelessly taking advantage of it to get a dance with the woman.

Well! She might not deserve him, speaking socially, but that  woman  didn't either! _ At least I don’t have to worry about her breaking his heart again, obviously she’s looking for a new victim. Most of the time Elliot’s plan is repulsive, but I think I might make an exception. Goodness knows they deserve each other. _

Willow spent the rest of the night sneaking an unseemly amount of food from the buffet and trying to decide who had the most hideous dress with the lowest front. As well as who was spending the most money on undergarments to get the big busts on display. Her own chest had never been much to speak of but at least she wasn’t pretending to have more than she did. Finally Elliot found her sitting on a chair trying not to slump comfortably. Flossie was on his arm as he approached, speaking excitedly. 

“There is such a lovely dance party at the McMillans this week, you should come to it. The hostess is a cousin of mine, I’m sure I could get you an invitation. A lovely dancer such as yourself would be such a divine addition!” She laughed airily then turned to Willow. “Oh, do bring your poor ward, I’m sure she’ll enjoy it.” 

“Of course of course, you’re so charitable Miss Fitzwater.” Elliot commented smoothly. Willow shot up and headed towards the exit, not wanting to see anymore of the disgusting amount of flirting the two were involved in. She just wanted to go back to her room and sulk at this point, never mind whether it would help or not. Better that than here listening to the girl who broke Wilson’s heart flirting with the sleazy creep who was the son of the man who had ruined her life. Neither of them was worth a dime anyway.

Elliot caught up with her as she started down the steps. “Don’t wander off you, it reflects badly on me.” He snatched her hand and shoved it in the crook of his arm, before hailing the carriage.

* * *

A few days later Wilson and Sarah Higgsbury were standing in the reception line at another dance party. Wilson honestly could not recall the name of the hosts(and didn’t care)but this particular event was apparently higher in the social pecking order of the season since ‘everyone who was someone’ seemed to be crowding up the place.

“Did you know the Lawrence’s are hosting their annual dinner party in two days?” Sarah’s remark broke Wilson out of his thoughts.

“I thought we said three Mother, dinner parties are the worst sort of society affair.” 

“After musicales.” He muttered the last.

“And the Lawrence’s are old friends of the family. Or rather my family. They’re in the dry goods trade as well you know. Julia Lawrence's mother was a dear friend of my mother and I certainly intend to be there. Couldn’t you tear yourself away one more time? It would be rather awkward to attend the dinner party of old family friends without my own son. People would talk.”

_ No no no, don’t look at her, don’t do it, she’s going to use that sad blue eyes look on you! _ Wilson tried not to. He had not spent the last dozen years being his mother’s only option for a decent escort without learning all the tricks. He loved his mother deeply, but she tended to be an ardent matchmaker, at least where he was concerned. And he was  not  feeling like playing politely disinterested heir right now. 

Unfortunately she had a point about embarrassment. Society had long grown used to the Higgsbury family’s infamous scandal. And though it still came up in whispers from time to time, it had died down to mostly silent pity at this point. Still, fresh fuel was the last thing he wanted or needed. It was bad enough he had to deal with it, goodness knew his mother never deserved it in the first place, regardless of what a bunch of old bitties would say. 

He sighed and glanced at her, resigning himself to the inevitable. “I will make one exception Mother. For you.” He gave her a small smile. She squeezed his arm. 

  


“Oh good, I knew you’d see reason.” The line moved forward. They were nearly done at least. Sarah added quietly, 

“Just try to speak to someone besides me please. Dinner parties go better when your companion is not mum as an oyster!” 

Anything he was going to say was abruptly cut off by reaching their hosts and going through the polite nothings necessary to just get in and get this over with. 

Wilson found himself shortly in the cloakroom try to get his hair to lay down properly now he had gotten out of his overcoat and hat. _ Ugh, hats are the bane of all people with decent hair. Why they became popular, much less keep growing bigger and more ludicrous with each passing season is beyond my understanding. _

Wilson managed to waste at least ten minutes considering the wheres and whys of fashion. Unfortunately he couldn't hide forever, his mother would not be amused and he would hear about it on the way home.

Wilson was passing into the entrance hall when he noticed a young woman in a dress of a rather deep purple seemingly fussing with the train. She turned partially towards him, still fiddling with it when he saw her face and his heart stopped.

_ No. It couldn’t be. _ He had spent weeks searching everywhere. Had tried every method he could think of. Had looked high and low. It simply could not be that life was so intent on playing a joke on him that he found her at a dance his mother had dragged him to.

Willow was internally cursing herself for letting Elliot buy her this particular dress. Yes, she was rather fond of it, as it had an opening in front that showed the lace underskirt, red as flame. But the train in the back, which is why the sop had wanted the blasted thing was a fluffy, elaborate affair that drove one mad if someone else didn’t assist in setting it right. It was a nuscience to get it out of carriages and set right so it didn’t trip her or looked ridiculous turned the wrong way. A voice suddenly spoke, breaking through her annoyance.

“Willow?”

She looked up and didn’t believe her eyes for a moment. _ What on earth was _ _ he _ _ doing here? _ The answer came almost as quickly. _ You’re standing in Boston at a dance party you know is supposed to be one of those affairs “everyone simply must attend!” Where else _ _ would _ _ he be? _

“Wilson?”

He found himself crossing the entrance hall quickly and taking both of her hands in his. 

“It is you, I’m so glad to see you made it out! How are you, how did you get here? You look lovely!” 

The last remark made him turn rather red suddenly, to Willow’s amusement. Leave it to Wilson to lose himself in the moment and start babbling. Before she could say anything they both heard the sounds of laughter and other people moving towards them.

Their eyes met for a moment, then Wilson took her by the hand quickly led her down a hallway.

“This way, I think there’s a balcony…” While he was speaking he automatically slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Willow felt her own cheeks warming now. A pair of french doors appeared and they both slipped through closing them behind them. 

“There! This should do for a bit. Now how did you come to be here?” 

“I woke up outside the...place I was staying before. I wasn’t going to hang around and be caught so I left quickly but got grabbed by some goon who took me to another man. He introduced himself as Elliot Euwell II.” 

“Euwell as in  Professor  Euwell?” Wilson asked.

“The son of apparently. He knows me and my gifts, so to speak. He’s trying to work his way back up the social ladder by marrying a girl with a fat dowry attached. He’s using me to get entry to various social events as his unfortunate ‘cousin’.”

  


Wilson was frowning at the tale. “And you’re helping him?”

“Only because I’m short on options!” She said bitterly. “Elliot told me if I didn’t want to aid his little plan he’d sell me off to whichever traveling show would pay him the most.” 

She saw his rapidly paling face. “It’s not as bad as it seems I promise. He keeps me in clothes, gives me a roof over my head, and food at least. He’s sincerely not interested in me. Anyways someone invited him to this dance. I’m his ‘poor unfortunate ward’ so I got to come along.” 

“You can’t trust him to keep his word! What if he doesn’t let you go after this and besides,” He coughed awkwardly. “You don’t know if might try to err, make advances on you.”

Willow laughed, unable to help herself. “Elliot?! He isn’t even remotely interested in me. He prefers more traditional beauties. He made that clear from the beginning or I wouldn’t have stayed no matter what he promised. And I don’t seem to be making myself clear Wilson. Where would I go if I did leave?”

“You could live with me.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and she crossed her arms. “I may have been shut away from society for the past 14 something years and I may have been raised in an orphanage, but I DO know the basic standards of society. I’m quite sure a single man and woman, who are not somehow related, cannot simply live together.”

Wilson could feel his cheeks heating up again. “You do know I live with my mother?”

Willow was rolling her eyes at this point. “Who I suspect will not let you simply move a single young woman into the bedroom next to yours.” 

_ Ha, that shut him up! _ Now he was stammering in that same tongue tied manner he had when she told him they were doubling up for winter whether he liked it or not. She softened a bit, teasing him was fun but if she took it far enough he’d simply shut down.

“Wilson it’s fine. I don’t mind if we think of solutions together, but I don’t think living with you, and your mother, is a good one right now. Elliot is sleazy and greedy but he mostly ignores me unless he wants to go somewhere or is afraid I’m going to do something that reflects badly on him.

“I suppose.” He didn’t look happy about it. 

“I looked for you you know.” He murmured so low she could barely hear him. He was examining the garden below now with incredible interest. “I never stopped. I worried at times you never got out at all, but after I met Wendy I assumed we all got out so-”

“Wendy?” Willow interrupted, now leaning on the railing next to him. “She's here?”

Wilson gave her a small smile. “She is. She’s living with her aunt actually. I’m not sure it’s going well.” That reminded him,”By the way, have you seen anything...unusual since you came back.”

“What do you mean unusual? More than you, or me, or the situation we were in for who knows how long?” 

“Three months actually though I’m aware it felt like a year and a half.” 

Why was she not surprised he knew that?

“I meant anything spiritual, bizarre. That sort of thing.”

Willow felt a chill. He couldn’t mean-” One of those things that used to appear when we felt ourselves going mad you mean?” Her voice was softer now, and she was leaning in so the chances of someone else hearing could drop. He returned the gesture leaning in a bit as well, turning to face her now, expression intent. It was an expression she knew, one he wore when figuring things out.

”Yes those. Wendy mentioned something in passing and now I’m wondering if we truly escaped at all. Or whether they will dog our steps no matter where we are.”

“You’re sure it had nothing to do with her sister?”

“I don’t think so. I grant that Abigail’s presence was always noticeable, but the watchers always felt quite different. Darker somehow…”

Meanwhile, Sarah Higgsbury was getting impatient. _ Honestly that boy! 31 years old and still as difficult as ever when it came to certain social obligations. _ _ I swear I’ve been here for at least half an hour now and have yet to see him. _

She sighed, she would have to fetch him herself, an undesirable scenario but a typical one for both of them, unfortunately. As she headed down the hallway she caught sight of someone on the balcony. Ahh, there he was. What on earth was he doing out there? It was a full moon night and as if in answer to her question, the clouds obscuring its light chose that moment to shift out of the way. Dear merciful heavens, was her son talking to a woman?! Yes he was. A woman in a purple gown.

_ Hmm, she has a lovely face. Difficult to tell anything else from here _ . _ Nice to know he can talk to someone other than me for a change. _ She watched them, noting the way they were standing and the intensity of the conversion. _ About time someone shows up who can hold his attention for more than one dance. _ Honestly if they’d been talking this long she must be unusual, goodness knows most of the society girls couldn’t keep his attention for any noticeable length of time. 

Sarah hesitated then slipped away. She needed to know more, but eavesdropping on a private conversation was a bit rude. She would simply have to keep an eye out and see if she could discover the girl’s name at least. With that it would be easy enough to find out anything and everything. _ At least gossip has its uses occasionally. _ Sarah smiled at that last thought. Gossip and scandal had been the bane of her life for nigh on 20 years now. It would be nice to get something out of it for a change. 

The pair on the balcony, unaware of their observer, were still talking. 

“Just keep an eye out please. I haven’t seen them but I don’t doubt Wendy and having those things out here makes me...uneasy.”

Willow grimaced. “I don’t blame you, the thought isn’t comforting.” The music seemed to change elsewhere, startling them both. 

“As happy as I am to see you, I don’t think we should stay here much longer. Someone will probably notice.” She commented. 

Wilson’s thoughts abruptly came back down to earth. “Oh good grief, Mother is going to be furious I skipped out on her.” 

Willow bit back a laugh. Being in the Constant for so long with Wilson had given her plenty of opportunities to learn a lot about his personality, but not as much about his normal life. Like the fact that apparently he was a bit of ‘henpecked son’. 

The man sighed and offered her his arm. She cautiously took it, asking as she did,”You sure you want everyone to know we were off on our own for so long?” He actually was struggling not to roll his eyes at this point.

“They won’t notice I assure you. I’ve been to hundreds of these dance parties. The balls are rather formal and we would probably be missed at one of those, but the dance parties tend to be more an excuse to talk and let those who wish to dance.”

Willow felt a deeper pang of regret. She’d rather spend time with him than be a wallflower again, but sadly she didn’t see an easier way. They slipped into the room with the rest of the party. Wilson's prediction about the nature of the party seemed to ring true. No one gave them even a second glance as they entered and parted ways at the dessert table. Willow eyed some of the sweets, but her appetite was oddly absent at this point. 

Wilson found his mother with at small group sitting by the fire. She smiled at him.

“Ahh, there you are. I hope you haven’t hidden yourself all evening.” 

“I’ve conversed with someone other than you and myself I promise.” He assured her. 

The rest of the dance was boring as ever. Willow spent most of the time trying to convince herself she wasn’t moping for her best friend. _ Good grief, get over yourself. _ She sighed yet again, leaning against a convenient pillar and watching Elliot trying to charm Miss Fitzwater, the shameless little flirt. _ Still, Wilson knows more about properly escorting a lady than Elliot has ever learned I bet! He’s always had such a gentle touch... _

She could remember waking from nightmares in the Constant and spending the rest of the night sitting by the fire-pit. Wilson had always had the worst sleeping habits, so he was often up tinkering with things. Several times she had fallen asleep on grass rolls as close to the fire as she could get. When her nightmares came there, she could often remember someone holding her hand at times, telling her she was far away from whatever was seeking her. She’d never seen him do it when awake, and never mentioned it. She’d tried once, and gotten Wilson so tongue-tied it had taken half a day to get a sensible word out of him!

She was smiling now, the memory far warmer and more pleasant than the dance she was watching. She idly wondered if Wilson could dance..._Oh g_ _ rand, now I sound like a heroine in a paperback novel! _ Fortunately, about the time her mood was reaching the point of seriously considering “accidentally” setting fire to something, Elliot made his way over. 

“I'm done for the night, come along.” 

He grabbed her hand and forcefully smacked it on his arm again. _ Ugh, the differences couldn’t be more striking could they?! _ Willow pondered bitterly as she was hauled off unceremoniously yet again. 

Unbeknownst to Elliot and Willow, Wilson was just helping his mother say farewell to their hosts as they passed. He watched as Euwell practically manhandled her out the door. There has to be a way to get her away from him. _ He can’t be foolish enough to commit blackmail and then just let his victim go so she could turn him over to the authorities. _

Sarah broken in on her son's thoughts. 

“Well, you seem a bit better than you did earlier. I told you getting out more would help.”

“Of course Mother, you always know exactly what you're talking about. An expert in everything” 

Sarah snorted and lightly swatted him as he helped her into the carriage. 

“Don’t mock me you! I know I’m not that fortunate. Still you truly do seem to be happier now. Whatever caused the change.”

He smiled as innocently as possible.

“The company was better.”

For some reason that satisfied her, which set off minor warning bells in his head, but Wilson was more preoccupied with the thought of how on earth he could get a longer conversation with Willow about her situation. The problem was having a private conversation for any length of time between a single man and woman who were not courting was nigh impossible. He’d have to think on it.

In another carriage Elliot was over the moon. 

“Do you know I got an invitations to the Lawrence's in two days? The Lawrence Dinner Party is the toast of Boston Society every year! This has to be one of the best ideas I’ve ever had.”

“Glad you’re having fun.” Willow responded drearily.

“Oh don’t mope so. There's a ball next week and as it’s a formal affair you will have to dance with someone or other. I have a dance teacher lined up for the next two days and again this weekend. Don’t skip, even you can learn to dance so you don’t look like a baby buffalo.” 

“Beefalo” muttered Willow without thinking.

“What was that.” the suave man’s eyes narrowed at her.

She rolled her eyes at him in return. “Never mind, I’ll be there. When?”

_ Maybe I’ll have a chance to dance with a certain scientist after all… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is done! It seems my schedule will be a chapter about every two weeks with college. There may be delays at times but that's what I'll shoot for.
> 
> If anyone is interested, this is what Willow's dress looks like: https://osfcostumerentals.org/ItemDetail/09006725/19th-century-gown-late-19th-century-women-b35-w27-purple-red-solid-sweetheart-neckline-princess-seaming-zipper-closure-center-back-front-left-vent-reveals-red-beaded-underskirt-panel-floral-shape-bustle-train-leg-o-mutton-sleeves-with-cap-oversle  
I try to resist the desire to over explaining what characters are wearing, but I love this dress so much and it fits Willow really well with her dark hair and the red underskirt.
> 
> I originally had the reunion in the next chapter, but I decided I prefered not putting it off since I wanted to write it so much :3
> 
> Behold Sarah Higgsbury, Wilson's mother and one of the two supporting cast members of this story. Most other OCs will vanish into the background mostly after a couple of more chapters or so. 
> 
> Also enter Wendy, so far as a rather minor character. You never know, she may pop up more than I first thought as she actually had a more extended scene in this chapter than originally intended.
> 
> This chapter did not really have a song to it, but the title is from Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys. Corny as it is I tend to write my chapter titles from music sometimes.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions, most of my author's notes at this point should be a lot shorter now that I've got introductory information out of the way.


	4. Chapter 2 Party at the Lawrence's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm sorry for the delay, enjoy!

Chapter 2 Party At the Lawrence's

Willow found herself at the Lawrence's several days later being seated at one of the long tables that were set up. “Stay here” Elliot quietly ordered then wandered off to use his wiles on the hostess. Willow rolled her eyes. _I hope you get that seat next to Miss Fitzwater and leave me alone. _Most women would be ashamed to be so blatantly abandoned but she was honestly done with Elliot at this point. Dance lessons had evolved into having to learn to dance with him. Being that close to the slimy man had been a miserable experience. 

She plucked at the lavender chiffon dress she was wearing in an attempt to disguise her restlessness. Dinner parties were long boring affairs that involved sitting and waiting to eat for hours while hopefully talking to someone next to you who wasn’t a bore, a flirt, or an empty headed idiot. She loathed this particular kind of party the most out of all the social affairs Elliot had dragged her to. 

As she was reflecting on the misery of sitting with a bunch of (probably)snobby guests for the next 5 hours, someone settled into the seat on her right. 

“I have to confess I’m impressed Euwell could get an invitation to this particular event. They tend to be rather exclusive with the invites.” She almost gaped at the speaker. 

“Wilson?” 

“Good Evening to you too.” He looked amused at her surprise. 

“So how did _you_ get an invitation then?” 

He shrugged. “My mother’s family were good friends with the Lawrence’s, so they send us one every year.” He frowned “So where is your ‘guardian’ in all this?” Willow fought to keep from laughing. The way Wilson said guardian spoke volumes towards what he thought of the man. 

“He’s run off to find, err, a friend.” _No need to bring her up!_ “If we keep meeting like this people are going to start thinking things you know.” Wilson rolled his eyes. 

“They think things about my family already” He muttered. _What’s wrong with him? _Willow wondered. “Are you alright?” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when someone dropping into the chair on her other side. 

“My word it’s hot tonight! I regret choosing gray silk. You seem to have far better taste than myself miss. That’s a lovely lavender chiffon you’re wearing, it goes well with your dark hair.” Willow turned in surprise to see an older woman with chestnut hair streaked with grey and blue eyes that looked...oddly familiar? 

“Thank you.”

From the corner of her eye she could clearly see Wilson bury his face in his hands for a moment. _What on earth??? _The older lady was holding her hand out to Willow with a friendly smile. 

“My name is Sarah Higgsbury.” Willow took the offered hand and felt a genuine smile breaking out. 

“Willow Glenn. Nice to meet you Mrs. Higgsbury.” The woman laughed. 

“Oh do call me Sarah, I see you and my son have met.” 

Wilson cut off anything Willow could have said in response. “Wendy! Miss. Willow knows her and introduced us.” 

It’s lovely to meet you Miss. Willow. I hope we’ll get a better chance to talk” She looked over Willow and seemed to be staring at her son. “Unfortunately the dinner will start soon and we still need to find our places.”

Wilson stood but gave her a small smile. 

“We can talk later.” He murmured as he followed his mother. Willow couldn’t help looking longingly after them. She was still stuck by herself so it seemed Elliot had managed to smooth talk his way into a seat next to the lovely Miss. Fitzwater. 

Meanwhile Sarah Higgsbury was having a quick conversation with the hostess Julia Lawrence. 

“Do you by chance know a Miss Willow Glenn?”

Mrs. Lawrence blinked and frowned. “Glenn Glenn, let me-Ahh! That must be Mr. Euwell’s ward! They’re cousins I believe and the poor unfortunate girl doesn’t seem to have any other relatives to watch over her. I’m not certain how they came to be living together but family is family and I must admire the man for taking her in. He’s a friend of another guest who asked me to include him in the party so she wouldn’t be ‘frightfully bored’.” The hostess sniffed. 

“He’s neglectful of his ward when they’re out though, one would think he would keep a closer eye on a single young woman.”

“Indeed it seems sad!” Sarah eagerly agreed with the other woman. ”I feel so sorry for her sitting off by herself, would you do me a bit of a favor Julia?”

Willow was not the least surprised when everyone was taking their places to find herself still alone. She was surprised to have a waiter quietly tell her her seat had changed. She followed the man to different table. And found herself seated on Wilson’s right with his mother on her other side! The older woman smiled at her. 

“I see your guardian left you by yourself and thought you should join us.”

The rest of the dinner was the most entertaining thing Willow had sat through in weeks. Sarah Higgsbury was clearly very interested in her and proceeded to chat with her in the form of a rather vigorous interrogation. 

“So where were you born?”

“Oh here I think, I’m afraid I never asked.”

“Your parents didn’t tell you?”

“I’m afraid they died when I was 3”

“You poor dear, how tragic! Were you raised by one of your other relatives?”

“Not exactly, I was in school most of my childhood.”

““Oh, where did you attend?” 

“I’m afraid the name wouldn’t mean much, it burned down just before my graduation. It was very sudden.”

The last made her blush. She wasn’t always the most honest person but the orphanage burning down was NOT something she was ever going to regret.

“Fortunately, no one was hurt.” Willow added quickly.

“I barely remember my preparatory school either.” Wilson jumped in clearly trying to help. His mother gave an unladylike snort.

“Of course you don’t son, you graduated from when you were 13 and were in university within a few months.”

Willow asked, hoping to keep the conversation off herself for a bit. “Didn’t you go to Harvard?”

“Yes. I was supposed to go for chemistry but the engineering courses were utterly fascinating! Not to mention the biology.”

“And yet you didn’t go into medicine.” His mother remarked.

He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not one for practicing on living things Mother. Most of medicine requires experimentation on some level on something far larger than rats.”

“But you never studied geology.” Willow smirked at him. He smiled back at her.

“So tell me how are you related to Elliot Euwell Miss. Glenn?

While Willow tried to pass off her relationship with Elliot Euwell as a distant cousin-ship, Wilson cursed whatever deeds of his past life had led to his mother discovering his interest in Willow. _Nothing is going to stop her now. I wonder if I can pass it off as worry over her guardian... And hell will freeze over! Mother is nothing if not persistent._ She was going to want to know everything, and if by some lucky chance she didn’t find out about Willow’s real background, she would proceed to try to get him to start officially calling. 

Fortunately after an eternity the meal ended and Wilson’s mother wandered off to talk to others, leaving the two of them to themselves. 

“So, that’s your mother?” Willow asked the scientist.

“Yes, she tends to be nosy I’m afraid.” He replied dryly.

Willow couldn’t help the amusement the welled up at that particular statement. 

“I see where you get it.”

“Ha ha.” Wilson looked unhappy. “I’m sorry, she’s a bit desperate to see me talk to someone other than her I think. I’m not very good with most women at these...events.”

Whatever sympathetic response Willow wanted to give was cut off by an undesired appearance. 

“Wilson! How are you?” Flossie Fitzwater was happily settling in the seat on Wilson’s other side 

She moved far too close for propriety's sake or Willow’s temper. 

“Oh, Flossie, Er, how are you?” Wilson was incredibly uncomfortable with the physical contact. Unfortunately Flossie had prior claims so her faux pas would be overlooked by the rest of the guests. Though he wished she back off. 

“Oh Miss. Glenn! I didn’t see you there!” 

_I’m sure you didn’t you little tart!_

“How are you tonight, it’s so kind of you to let your guardian sit with me earlier.” As she was speaking Flossie leaned shamelessly on Wilson who was seriously considering whether he dared to stand up suddenly and conveniently brush her off at the same time. 

Willow could feel her temper flaring up at this point. She wanted to slap her. She wanted to throw wine on that expensive point lace dress the minx was wearing. She tapped her foot impatiently under the table, trying to calm herself. _Wait, wasn’t she with Elliot? Willow_ gave a Flossie a rather pointed smile. 

“I thought you were with my cousin Miss. Fitzwater. I believe you said he danced divinely? Wilson weren’t they planning on dancing after dinner tonight?”

The other woman pouted. “Oh they are! But I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Flossie managed to let go of Wilson finally, to the man’s infinite relief. 

“Willow is a friend, we met through an acquaintance.” Wilson said, silently thankful for Willow’s help. Getting Flossie off was often like trying to pry a clam open.

Wilson’s mother chose that particular moment to return.

“Ah, Flossie, I didn't know you were here tonight. Did your aunt join you?”

Willow was rather impressed with Wilson’s mother, she seemed to know Flossie and how to send her packing without insulting anyone. 

Unfortunately while that scene was amusing her, another far less desired person showed themselves at last. 

“Oh there you are cousin, how ever did you get all the way over here?” Willow gave a weak smile to Elliot who was apparently done for the night, which left her heading home at this point. 

“Ahh, Mr. Euwell!” Sarah Higgsbury exclaimed, “I was hoping to have your cousin drop in next Tuesday.” She turned to Willow, neatly ignoring her ‘cousin’. “It’s my day at home you see, do say you’ll come have tea with me won’t you my dear? I would enjoy getting to know you better.” 

Willow found her smile becoming genuine. The woman was definlety nosy, but somehow it felt nice to have someone genuinely interested for a change, other than Wilson of course. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule, but I will do my best.” Willow assured her. 

Oh good, I’ll have to see about writing you the details. Are you attending the ball this weekend Mr. Euwell? The Fitzwater’s are going of course, you seem to have many of the same acquaintances!”

_She’s good. _Willow noted. Elliot looked very uncomfortable with what was happening, but managed to smooth his way through, wily as a serpent. The facade shattered as soon as they could politely bid adieu and head for the door.

“How in heaven’s name did you of all people come to know the Higgbury’s?! They tend to keep to themselves and the whole of Boston knows that the heir broke it off with Miss. Fitzwater. Haven’t seen either of them much for nearly a year now. Since when do you have such high connections?!”

Willow shrugged. “A little girl I know introduced us. They just felt bad you left me by myself all evening.” She glared at him. 

“As if anyone would want to spend the entire evening with you. Good grief Higgsbury must be blind if he wants to sit with you. Though I grant his mother is a bit of a bleeding heart or so I’ve heard. She must be desperate to get someone to marry him. Nobody with any sense will of course.” Elliot rolled his eyes. “Wilson Higgsbury is a recluse and a social bore. I don’t know how he got Miss. Fitzwater to fall for him in the first place but he’s a fool to have lost her.” 

Willow felt the familiar anger building again. She could remember the Wilson’s memory, the flippant and callus way Flossie had treated Wilson, the pain on his face, all because he had a real moral compass, unlike the slimy cretin dragging her out the door right now. Everything about Elliot was posh and perfect, a facade to lure in women and use them for his own gain. _How dare you insult a man with more brains and more genuine gentleness than you will ever possess you gutless spineless coward!_ Willow felt her patience wearing out. Maybe Wilson had a point, maybe she should find a better living situation. Before she ‘accidentally’ set fire to Elliot’s house next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHHHH. I have had a very LONG couple of weeks. I'm sorry for the delay, one week was swamped with real life shenanigans, which I needed the weekend to recover from. The second week I had the cold/sinus infection that's everywhere right now. On top of that my college professors are in that particular mode where they try to kill you with homework. Those of you in college or been in know what I speak of.
> 
> Also I don't really like this chapter. It's actually broken off from the next one because I want to be able to fit more in the next chapter. It's a "transition chapter", one of those evil necessities of decent writing and it's been a brat the whole time. Apologies, hopefully next will be much better.
> 
> HISTORICAL NOTES: Feel free to ask if anything is confusing, btw, I am a fount of useless history facts, especially in regards to this story :)
> 
> "Officially calling"-In America about this time 'dating' was actually becoming a thing. As a result the old Victorian idea of "courting" was starting to shift. One of the shifts was instead of courting, a man interested in a woman would start coming by her house each evening and hanging out with her and her family. Often her family would kindly leave them alone with various excuses as they knew what he was up to. Thus when Wilson says his mother would want him to start calling, he literally means the modern equivalent of hanging out together to see if they work as a romantic couple. 
> 
> Dinner Party-Yes, they really were something like 5-6 hours long where multiple small courses got served while people talked. It was an excuse to socialize, but once the dinner was under way you were stuck with whoever your dining partners on each side were. You were NOT supposed to move yourself, but you could ask the hostess(especially if they were a friend of yours) This is why Flossie invited Elliot, she wanted to flirt with him throughout the dinner ;)
> 
> Silk/Chiffon-Before central air and heating, what you wore mattered, as far as material. Silk was considered for cold weather, while light fabrics like chiffon were for hot. I'm kind of broadly hinting this is all set in late spring of 1905 to start. You could always cheat and wear something if you thought it looked good on you of course. Also, point lace(google it)was the height of fashion in this time period.


End file.
